Anything you can do I can do better!
by yami no hikari
Summary: Yami Bakura Yami Malik FRIENDSHIP! FIC get into a prank war at the mall.
1. The challenge begins

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and am not making any money off of this story. Please don't sue me.  
  
A/N- Decided to do a Yami Malik and Yami Bakura friendship fic, even though I don't know a lot about these characters. Smart, aren't I? So if they're a little ooc, I'm sorry. On with the story! (Translation: 'run! Run now!') Oops, one other thing. Ryou is Ryou, and Bakura is Yami Bakura. Yami Malik will just be Malik because the 'real' Malik isn't in the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter One- The challenge begins  
  
It was day of the super half off sale at the duel monsters store in the mall, and Yugi and the gang were ready. They were the fourteenth people in line, even though they'd arrived at six o'clock in the morning. It would have been five, but Joey had spent the night at Yugi's and made Yugi promise that he wouldn't leave without him. They stayed up most of the night talking, and had finally gone to sleep at four. Then Joey had refused to get up when the alarm went off. No amount of blanket stealing, hitting with pillows, or blasting loud music could make him get out of bed.  
  
Ryou, Tea, and Tristin had shown up, to see why they were nearly a half- hour late to meet up with them. Ryou' s Yami, surprising everyone, had decided tag along and he was furious at having to wait for Joey. He was advancing toward him with murder in his eyes, when Yami appeared and forbade him from hurting the boy. Solving the problem quickly, he ran the shower with all cold water, went back to the bedroom, picked Joey up blankets and all, carried him back to the bathroom, and deposited him under the water.  
  
Joey came out of his blissful sleep, coughing, sputtering, and muttering curses. He was confused for all of a minute while everyone cheered. Yugi got him his clothes, and everyone waited downstairs for him. He appeared not five minutes later, out of breath from hurrying down the stairs.  
  
"What took you guys so long? We were supposed to leave an hour ago! Quick making us more late by sitting there! Come on!" Lucky for him he dashed out the door then. Everyone sat dumbfounded for a moment, until another shout of "Come on!" rang out from the street.  
  
The trip to the mall had no further mishaps.  
  
Fourteen people were ahead of them in the line up, with others coming every few seconds even though there was still an hour to go until the mall opened. By the time there was only a half-hour to go the crowd so thick that people were practically standing shoulder to shoulder. Bakura surveyed the crowd, looking for something. At last his eyes came to rest on a familiar blond Egyptian, leaning against the side of the building where the pedestrian traffic was the thickest.  
  
Bakura grinned recognizing a challenge when he saw one, and began to wade through the crowd ignoring the shouts and curses people responded to his shoving them with. He went in a straight line no matter who was in the way, never once swerving or sidestepping anyone. Then he saw in front of him the biggest meanest looking man he had ever seen. Bakura glanced briefly at Malik, who was now watching him intently, a grin on his face. He was already gloating, and made a hand signal at Bakura.  
  
'I win'. Like hell you do! Bakura thought shoving the man violently and sending him flying into an older woman carrying a poodle. Malik laughed out loud when the woman began screaming at the unfortunate man who lay there stunned, and hitting him over and over with her purse. When the poodle jumped out of the woman's arms and onto the, by now apologizing frantically, man's face, Malik was practically hanging off the shoulder of the woman beside him immobilized with laughter. The crowd pushed forward to see what the all the yelling was about, and Malik jumped up on the park bench trying to see what would happen next using the woman's head to lean on. She had closed her eyes and seemed to be praying to god to make the crazy man go away. While Malik had his neck craned to try to spot the action, Bakura showed up beside them watching Malik. Malik, still laughing, suddenly let go of the woman's head to clutch his stomach as the over excited dog lost control of its bowels all over the man's head. The woman took his releasing her as a sign that her prayers had been answered, and hurried away. Malik moved his arm to lean on her again, and overbalanced, began to fall. He didn't fall far however, as Bakura was right there to catch him.  
  
"So you made it here in one piece, did you?" Malik said grinning up at Bakura from his arms.  
  
"Baka." Bakura said affectionately, letting go of him.  
  
Malik managed to twist and land on his feet like a cat. He brushed himself off. "Well that was a good start to the day. What say we go see how much more chaos we can create?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Bakura agreed, and they headed off into the crowd.  
  
It was there that they spotted their first victims, a little girl clutching a Barbie doll. Not three feet away, a little boy sat on the grass with a magnified glass burning ants. Clearly their siblings were dragging them both here. The little girl's sister was already watching Bakura. He smiled at her, and walked over.  
  
"Hello there, gorgeous. How come I've never seen you around here before?"  
  
The girl blushed and stuttered a reply. Bakura glanced over her shoulder and noted that Malik had already started a conversation with the little boy's sister. Excellent. This should be fun.   
  
It was an old game that they sometimes played. It wasn't easy to find almost identical circumstances, and locations. Whoever could cause the most trouble in the least possible time, won. An hour was your time limit. That sounds easy, right? You automatically lose if the people you're with suspect it's you causing the problems, no matter how far ahead you are. Bakura expected to win, as Malik always started to beat him and then went a little too far and was accused.  
  
Soon to come:  
  
Chapter two- Baka  
  
A/N- any suggestions for pranks e-mail me. As always reviews are appreciated! :)  
  
Flamers are the lowest form of scum, and will be cursed for all eternity. Nothing constructive to say? Don't reply! 


	2. Baka

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I don't claim to. Please don't sue me.  
  
A/N- Thanks to all of you who reviewed! :) If anyone else can think of any good pranks feel free to e-mail me, or include them in your review. Most will probally be used. As I said before I don't know these characters well, (I saw a picture of them and decided to write this story), so if they're a little bit ooc I apologize in advance. Now, to the bat cave Robbin!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- Baka  
  
Bakura was still staring at Malik, when he realized that the girl was waiting for an answer to something that she had said. He also realized that he hadn't the foggiest idea what she had said, so he did the only thing he could think of. He took her hand, leaned toward her staring intently into her eyes. She looked startled, until he spoke.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" He asked softly. Luckily she was compliment starved, and bought it. Bakura felt like rolling his eyes at the way she giggled, and turned red, but that would spoil the mood and make her distrust him. He contented himself with just thinking bad things about her, all the while keeping a 'mindless Ryou-like' smile plastered on his face. (Eyes just like two puddles of mud, and face as red as a lobster.) He chuckled softly, and let go of her hand.  
  
She turned even redder, and looked confused. Bakura took no notice of her discomfort though. Malik was no where in sight, and neither was the girl or her brother. Suddenly shouts came from direction of the cafe across the street, they lasted for quite a while slowly escalating, and then as abruptly as they'd begun stopped. Bakura grabbed a man hurrying to the rest room in a futile attempt to get the cafe latte off of his pants before it stained them.  
  
"What happened?" He asked frantically. Malik couldn't have done anything yet! I won't be able keep up if he has.   
  
The man started to push him away, looked into his eyes, and decided he better answer. "Some kid started a small fire."  
  
"How small a fire?"  
  
"The brat was holding a magnifine glass, and the sun managed to create a small little burn hole in the back of some guy's trousers. Guy freaked right out too! Started screaming 'Fire! I'm on fire!' and some blond guy panicked and started grabbing people's drinks and chucking them at the guy's pants. Even after the 'fire' was out he kept tossing the drinks, saying something about how the fire can look like it's out and not be out. Missed with a cappuccino and doused some teenager. She flipped out and threw a mint mocha at him, but missed and hit a business guy. Some big shot. Kaika or something like that. After that people cleared out of there fast. I don't know what the fuss was about. It looked like some dressed up kid to me.  
  
"You mean Kaiba?"  
  
"Yeah, Kaiba. That's it. Now, if you'll excuse me?" Thus saying he left.  
  
Bakura had mixed emotions. On the one hand, Malik was winning, but on the other, Seto Kaiba had been on the receiving end of one of his pranks. Although he wore a small smile on his face at that thought, in the end distress that Malik might actually win this time took control of his emotions. Bakura swore softly. This meant that Malik was ahead of him in the game already. Some blond guy panicked indeed! Still Bakura had to admire the move. Not exactly subtle, but it got the job done fast. Incredibly fast.  
  
"I've never heard of a coffee fight." The girl beside me said, trying to sound interesting. "It seems kind of an odd thing to fight with."  
  
I had forgotten that she was there. "That's nothing! The weirdest fight I've ever seen was between about fifty people with green Jell-O."  
  
She laughed too loudly. "I don't believe you."  
  
"No? That's a shame. So what do you and your brother have planned for today?"  
  
"My brother?"  
  
I froze. "Yes, your brother. Isn't that him?" I pointed.  
  
She followed my pointing finger. "Oh! No, that's just my neighbor's kid. I was just saying hello to him."  
  
I groaned. So much for that. We'd have to start over now. Secretly I was relieved. I wasn't sure if I could have beat Malik, this early He was in top form today, but now that I knew what he probably had planned for later I had a chance again. You can't know someone for several thousand years without kind of knowing what they're going to do. However, prank wars with Malik never got boring as he was just insane enough to be unpredictable at the worst possible moments. The time he had decided to distract the police officer having lunch in a diner by screaming that he was a cannibal, because he was eating bacon comes to mind. (a/n- cops are pigs. Bacon. Get it? ) When the officer had left to chase him, I had managed to sneak around the back way and hot-wire his police car. Once I got the blasted thing started, I realized that although the thief had taught me how to steal the car, I had no idea how to drive it. Now that was a ride to remember! I could steer and that's it. Malik jumped in while I was passing. 'We're both going to die!' I shouted at him, 'I can't drive!' 'Bakura, we're not technically alive! How can we die?' He pointed out. I had laughed harder than I ever had before then, and I almost smiled now. Then I felt the girl put her hand on my arm, and I came back to reality. I glared at her, and she let go and took a step back.  
  
Without saying another word to the annoying girl, I just left.  
  
"Hey!" She called after me.  
  
I kept moving. Time to find Malik, make sure we had identical circumstances, and then start over.  
  
  
  
A/N- Should I up the rating? It's still just PG right? As always flamers will be taken out and shot, but reviews are appreciated. Bakura's and Malik's joyride happened when they took off for a weekend one time. Ryou wasn't there, and no one knew who they were because it was another town. That's why he dosen't have a record. Work with me here, people. JJ :) 


	3. Ryou's Vow

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
A/N- Sorry about the last chapter. I didn't even realize that I switched from third person to first. It was like one o'clock in the morning when I wrote and posted it. Guess that taught me for trying to proofread that early, didn't it? If it's confusing, I also apologize. I tried to make it as clear as possible what they were doing. For some reason, I'm into slapstick comedy right now, and that will show up pretty fast in my writing if it hasn't already. As always reviews are great, flamers lynched. If you have an idea for a prank or joke either include it in your review or e-mail me. I'll try not to jump around and stay in the third person. Tally ho Silver, and away!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter three- Ryou's vow  
  
Bakura finally located Malik in front of the pet store, eyes practically glowing with malicious intent. He seemed to be explaining something to the girl's brother. The girl was nowhere in sight. The boy nodded occasionally, listening intently to what he was saying. Bakura recognized a masterful setup when he saw one, and sat down on the nearest bench to watch the fun. After all, he reasoned, it would be a shame for all Malik's effort to go completely to waste.  
  
Suddenly the boy stood, and strode with a purpose into the pet store, with Malik following quickly behind. They walked over to an aquarium filled with lizards. Malik was still chattering away, and if Bakura hadn't been watching closely, he wouldn't have spotted him pocketing one of them. The boy and Malik strolled around the store idly peering into the different cages and aquariums. Clearly, they were waiting for the girl. Bakura was beginning to get impatient, when he caught sight of her meandering toward them sipping on an Orange Julius.  
  
Now this should get interesting. Bakura thought, getting more comfortable on the bench. Bakura watched her approach. He glanced quickly behind her, and caught sight of Tristin, Ryou, and Joey coming just a few feet behind her. If Malik did anything now, they'd see and know it was him. Bakura debated with himself over whether to save Malik or leave him to his fate. In the end he sat back and did nothing. Much more fun to see him squirm.   
  
The girl finally caught up with them, and Malik wasted no time whatsoever. He said something that must have been funny, because they all laughed hard. Malik leaned forward as if to clutch her shoulder for support, and 'accidentally' bumped her hand knocking the drink onto her clothes, and at the same time slipped the lizard into her purse with his other hand. She jumped back looking annoyed, and snapped something. Malik donned his innocent how-could-you-accuse-me-? look, along with big sorrow filled puppy eyes. (A lethal combination, that Bakura was still trying to learn how to counter act.) The girl fell for it and quickly said sorry. She hadn't meant to make him sad.  
  
Bakura snorted. The only time that Malik was ever sad was when he lost too often, or wasn't getting his way. The later was more often the case, as Malik and Bakura both lost about equally. When Malik wasn't getting his way he'd try to make Bakura feel guilty with his puppy eyes, and Bakura would glare at him until one gave up. This could last for literally hours, as both were persistent.  
  
The girl went to the washroom, to try to clean her shirt off, which was conveniently located right beside the pet store and across from Malik. Tristin, Ryou, and Joey had stopped to look at a display in a window and were only now arriving.  
  
Ryou had just caught sight of Malik, and was starting to gesture in his direction to Joey when screaming came from the bathroom. Malik smiled, and Bakura checked Ryou's reaction.  
  
Maybe, he isn't as dumb as I thought he was. But, what a time to prove it! Bakura thought, as his other half's eyes lit up in understanding. He knows.   
  
Now the question was posed, could he warn the others before Malik managed to complete his prank?  
  
The screaming intensified, and Ryou moved closer to Joey and Tristin trying to make himself heard. People stopped and stared, some pointed, and that's when Bakura caught sight of a security officer wading slowly through the crowd toward them.  
  
The girl burst out of the bathroom, screaming that a monster was on her hysterically.  
  
"Somebody do something!" Malik abruptly shouted melodramatically.  
  
Both Tristin and Joey started forward, but Ryou managed to grab on to Joey's shirt and stop him. Tristin ran toward her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked the seriously distressed young woman who was jumping up and down frantically shaking her long hair.  
  
"There's something in my hair!" She yelled.  
  
Just then, Tristin caught sight of something green moving in her dark locks.  
  
"I can get it out, but you need to hold still!" He said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Just get it out! Please!" She sobbed.  
  
The creature moved again, and she screamed. The crowd's reaction ranged from yelling advice to laughing at the girl jumping around like a maniac. Between everything, Tristin now had a slightly panicked expression on his face.  
  
"Here, Tristin!" Bakura said making a passable attempt at Ryou's accent, he grabbed the nearest person's bag and handed it to Tristin. "Hit it with this!"  
  
Tristin, trusting 'Ryou' after glancing at him, in all the excitement he took the bag and began to go after the 'monster' with it, when mall security arrived. The guy took one look at Tristin trying to 'harm' the girl and her sobbing, and tackled him.  
  
"What the?!" Tristin started to yell, as he hit the ground hard.  
  
"Just don't move, you!" The security guy snapped, and began to call for back up.  
  
"Come on!" Bakura shouted, grabbing Malik's arm and running for it.  
  
Ryou watched them go, and then turned to Joey.  
  
"They're up to no good again. We have to stop them!"  
  
"I agree, but first let's get Tristin out of this mess!"  
  
Joey went off to try and rescue Tristin, while Ryou stared after his Yami.  
  
"You won't get away with this." He vowed, before going to help Joey try to reason with the security guy.  
  
A/N- Lots of Bakura thoughts. I'll try to do Malik's next one. Not much happened in this chapter. Sorry. I'll make up for it next one. Reviews are your friends:) This was proudly written at midnight. Insomnia sucks! 


	4. Malik's Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
A/N- Thanks to all of you who reviewed, most of you rock. To Lady Flamer if you'd get the stick out of your ass you'd realize that this story is funny. I can't stand stupid losers like you who feel that you have the right to just go around posting negative comments. I never said that I didn't want constructive criticism (let's say it together children, "Constructive criticism"), I said that flamers (you) are the lowest form of scum. Flamers are people that just say mean things in the hope of making the authors feel bad. In actuality, it's the morons that say shit without bothering to read the story that everyone knows is stupid. And, by the way, 'without no criticism', is a double negative and improper English. My story may be stupid, but at least I can talk properly. I laugh at your pathetic attempt to bruise my ego, for that is an undertaking no one can achieve. Next time read it, before you reply. * smiles sweetly * And to Adam, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I like corny fluff, so f—k off!  
  
Hahahahahaha! I have defeated the evil hated flamer and again defended my right to...well...write! Flamers out there beware; you will be dealt with quickly and harshly. Sorry for the nastiness, but I just can't stand people like that. I apologize to everyone else who reads this, but we must stand united together against pointless argumentative idiots commonly known as - the flamer. Now that that's over, I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- The accidental death of Lady Flamer and her evil spawn Adam.  
  
Just kidding! : ) ........* cough deathistoogoodforthem cough *  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- Malik's Challenge.  
  
  
  
Malik laughed until tears streamed down his face, while Bakura pulled him throught he mall.  
  
"Oh gods, that was funny!" He finally gasped once they were safely in the food court.  
  
Bakura just looked at him.  
  
"Oh, come on! You have to admit that that was at least a little funny!"  
  
Bakura still said nothing.  
  
Malik laughed again, "When you handed Tristin that bag, I thought i was going to die! I swear!"  
  
Bakura grudgingly smiled a little, and then scowled again.  
  
"Oh, what's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing. You just made a stupid mistake and were almost found out."  
  
"You're just mad because you're losing your touch." Malik accused.  
  
"What?! I am not!"  
  
"Well, how else do you explain losing that fast. What happened? She decided you weren't cute enough?"  
  
"No! The brat turned out to not be related to her. You know the rules. We have to have identical circumstances or we don't play."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's okay then!"  
  
"Darn right it's okay!" Bakura snapped.  
  
"Just because I was winning when you decided to tell me, doesn't seem suspicious at all."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing." Malik said walking casually to a bookstore display, and browsing through the titles.  
  
"That didn't mean nothing! If you're trying to say something, just quit being a coward and say it!"  
  
"Alright then! I will!"  
  
The two now stood toe to toe, glaring murderously at each other.  
  
"Just because you can't control your light, doesn't mean that you can take it out on me!"  
  
"I can control Ryou anytime I want!"  
  
"Sure you can." Malik said in a patronizing voice.  
  
"I can!" Bakura insisted.  
  
"You're losing your touch! You couldn't fool the dumbest person alive!"  
  
"I couldn't fool the dumbest person alive! I couldn't fool the dumbest person alive! You couldn't even fool Ryou! He knew it was you causing all the problems, and if I hadn't helped you out you would have been caught."  
  
Malik's eyes suddenly widened, and in spite of himself Bakura took a step back. "I have an idea! Something we've never done before. I bet you the title of 'Prank King' that you can't get Yami to fall for one."  
  
"Fine, I will. And if you can get Kaiba to fall for one, I'll hand over the title of 'Prank King' to you."  
  
"Deal!" They both said at the same time, and shook hands.  
  
"You haven't got a chance." Bakura smirked.  
  
"We'll see. Meet back here at five o'clock."  
  
"Fine."  
  
They both stalked their separate ways.  
  
  
  
A/N- Sorry this was so short. Now that the 'plot' (what plot) is developed, I can get serious about the pranks. Yay!  
  
As always reviews are great, constructive criticism appreciated. Pointless flamers shot down! 


	5. Bakura's Battle for Prank King (Part one...

Disclaimer: One day I shall own it all! Muahahahahaha! But as I don't yet, please don't sue me.  
  
A/N- Malik's and Bakura's try for the title of Prank King will each take about two chapters. So four chapters, another chapter, and an epilogue left. I think. As always reviews are great! Prank ideas appreciated! Flamers scum.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5- Bakura's Battle for Prank King. (Part one of two)  
  
  
  
Bakura walked around the mall, trying to locate his prey. At last, he spotted the former Pharaoh, with Yugi, in Wal-Mart looking at board games. He stood in the next aisle where he was close enough to 'overhear' what they were saying.  
  
"I still don't get it!" Yami said in frustration.  
  
"It's a game where you try to get all the money and property that you can, before the other players do. The one who runs out of money first loses." Yugi patiently explained.  
  
"But why do they have to go to jail when they land on the one square?"  
  
"Because the police man says so."  
  
"But, why does he say so?"  
  
"Umm...Because they're.... trespassing. You can't land on that square."  
  
"But they don't mean to. They can't ignore what the dice tells them to do."  
  
"It doesn't matter. If the policeman tells them to go to jail they have to."  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"Sure it is! The player's also have a chance to land on 'free parking' and get all the money there. It balances out. Get it now?"  
  
"Kind of, but I still think that it's a pointless game."  
  
"Well, Monopoly isn't for everyone."  
  
Bakura snickered softly. Yami had his guard down, and was distracted by Yugi's explanations of games he hadn't heard of. All the same, he'd better do it right the first time 'round. If Yami got even the slightest hint that he was a target in this little prank war, things would not go well for Bakura or Malik.  
  
Bakura strolled around Wal-Mart and into the mall waiting for inspiration to strike. What would Yami fall for? Try as he might, he was drawing a blank.  
  
Perhaps what Yami would fall for isn't the question here. Yami will fall for nothing on his own, he's not gullible enough. However, everyone has a weakness. The Game King's is obvious. So, I need to get to Yami through Yugi. But Yugi doesn't trust me at all. Who does he trust?   
  
Bakura smiled as he caught sight of Ryou, Joey, and a tired looking Tristin. His attack was swift and performed without a hint of struggle from Ryou.  
  
One moment Ryou was thinking of how to warn Yugi and Yami about Malik and Bakura, and the next he was thrown into his soul room and locked in.  
  
"Hey!" Ryou yelled, banging on the walls. "Let me out!"  
  
He could feel his darker half was ignoring him.  
  
"Don't you hurt them!" He shouted, determined to make himself heard.  
  
"So now you're giving me orders, are you?" His yami suddenly said angrily.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt them!"  
  
"Or you'll what?" Bakura sneered.  
  
"Please! Please, don't hurt them!"  
  
"Shut up." Bakura snapped, again blocking Ryou out.  
  
Ryou smiled and all signs of distress left him, once he was sure his Yami wouldn't be back anytime soon. All was going according to plan.  
  
"So what do you think, Ryou?" Joey asked glancing at his friend.  
  
"About?" Bakura asked, faking Ryou's accent and deliberately widening his eyes.  
  
"You know! The plan! The one we've been discussing for the last half hour." Tristin explained, sounding exasperated.  
  
Tristin and Joey stopped to face him.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Joey asked in concern.  
  
"Of course I am." Bakura had to bite his tongue to keep from adding 'Fool' to the end of that sentence. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You sound kinda weird. And you're eyes look funny." Tristin said, regarding him closely.  
  
"I think I'm coming down with something. I don't feel all that well. But warning Yugi and Yami is more important. Let's just find them, and then I think I'll go and sit down."  
  
My answer seemed to satisfy the idiots, because they started walking again. They met Yami and Yugi in front of the jewelry display in Wal-Mart.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Let's go to the arcade!" Joey said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah!" Tristin agreed instantly.  
  
"Where's Tea?" Yami asked.  
  
"She had something to do. I'm not sure what. Said she'd find us later."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Let's go!" Yugi said, starting to lead the way.  
  
"Arcades, here we come!" Joey practically yelled.  
  
Bakura and Yami followed at a slower pace.  
  
"Why so quiet?" Yami asked.  
  
"I'm not feeling very well." 'Ryou' answered.  
  
"That's too bad. I hope you feel better soon."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They were passing the dollar store when Bakura got the greatest idea of his life, for a prank.  
  
"I'm sure I'll be feeling better really soon." He murmured softly, eyes gleaming.  
  
Bakura was so intent on working out the details of this crowning achievement, that he didn't notice the dark haired figure trailing him.  
  
  
  
A/N- The people didn't see Bakura suddenly vanish, because they were all preoccupied with getting the best deals. Or something like that. Once again, you'll just have to work with me here. 


	6. Bakura's Battle for Prank King (Part two...

Disclaimer: One day I shall own it all! Muahahahahaha! But as I don't yet, please don't sue me.  
  
A/N- Malik's and Bakura's try for the title of Prank King will each take about two chapters. So four chapters, another chapter, and an epilogue left. I think. As always reviews are great! Prank ideas appreciated! Flamers scum. HAHA AND YES I DO ENJOY TO DRAG THIS OUT!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6- Bakura's battle for prank king (part 2 of 2)  
  
"I'll be right back." Bakura excused himself.  
  
He went into the dollar store and bought a skipping rope, finger paint, white paper, a bingo dabber , plastic white tablecloth, safety scissors, tape, and a big black marker.  
  
Bakura then went into the washroom. He unwrapped the plastic white tablecloth, and folded it in half. He cuts large eyeholes, and begins to 'decorate' it, using the black marker and finger paints. He chuckled evilly.  
  
He sat it on the back of the toilet seat in the bathroom with the skipping rope on top. He then wrote a note saying 'out of order' and taped it to the bathroom door. Then taped it shut.  
  
Bakura than threw everything else out, but the marbles and the bingo dabber, which put in his pocket.  
  
He walked back to the arcade, and pulled Yugi aside.  
  
"Yugi, I really need to talk to you. It's important." He said with Ryou's accent, trying to sound upset.  
  
Yugi looked at him oddly, but followed him to the bathroom. Bakura looked around. No one. Good  
  
Bakura though the marbles down on the ground by the door. He grabbed Yugi, tripped him, and began to bingo dab him laughing maniacally. Yugi yelled loudly for help.  
  
When Bakura heard footsteps in the hall. He jumped up, grabbed the skipping rope and table clothe.  
  
Yami burst in the door, and slipped on the marbles. He landed hard on his stomach and lay there the air knocked out of him. Bakura came back out, and with the element of suprise, pulled Yami to his knees, pulled the 'decorated' table clothe over his head making sure the eyeholes were straight, and tied it firmly in place with the skipping rope.  
  
He picked up the bingo dabber and started painting him.  
  
Yami jumped to his feet with an enraged shriek, and Bakura ran out with Yami hot on his heel.  
  
When Bakura burst into the crowd with a guy wearing a tablecloth, everyone stared. They read what it said. 'TOKYO SUCKS, KILL ALL THE JAPS!!!' The crowd began throwing stuff at him, and surged forth as one.  
  
Yami looked down at what he was wearing and desperately tried to get it off. As it was tied in the back, it was impossible.  
  
He abandoned chasing Bakura, and ran for his life from the angry mob.  
  
"I"LL GET YOU FOR THIS BAKURA, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!!!!!" He yelled back to a now laughing hysterically Bakura, half on the floor. 


	7. Malik's Battle for Prank King (Part 1 of...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N- Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I've decided to have an 'odd couples' contest. Details at the end of this chapter. I think that it'll be fun, and I hope you decide to enter!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7- Malik's Battle for Prank King (part 1 of 2)  
  
Malik finally found Seto, with Mokuba, in a computer store. Mokuba wanted a game, but Seto didn't want to get it because a rival company manufactured it. Malik started to ease drop, but gave up after a few minutes. The 'conversation' went much like this:  
  
"Can I have it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please with sugar on top?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I already told you."  
  
"Cause one of Pegasus' companies manufactures it, and it would be helping the competition?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes, I can have it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"So, they didn't make it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No, they didn't make it?"  
  
"No, they do make it."  
  
"Oh. So can I get it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Malik abandoned listening to them, and scanned the store for inspiration. Nothing. He then resorted to a cheating method he had picked up at a bookstore last month. It was called '101 Pranks, Gags, and Practical Jokes.' (A/N- this book does exist, but the practical jokes in it suck. Way too tame! Muhahahaha!) The small book stayed in his back pocket at all times, lest Bakura accidentally come across it and decide to skim though it. Malik shuddered. That would not go over well at all.  
  
He scanned through it slowly muttering under his breath, "Done it. Done it. Boring. Boring. Done it. Hey! This could work!"  
  
He looked up when he heard the unmistakable sounds of an angry mob, and running feet. Yami ran by him half covered by what appeared to be a decorated tablecloth. It read 'Tokyo sucks! Kill all the Japs!' in big black letters. A crowd of people was hot on his heels, yelling and throwing things at him.  
  
Malik couldn't help laughing at him. The 'mighty pharaoh' looked so undignified running through a mall wearing, for all intents and purposes; a sheet tied with a pink skipping rope.  
  
Bakura's been busy.   
  
Malik threw away the book. To top Bakura now, he'd need something spectacularly original. He glared at the electronics display, while thinking.  
  
What is Seto's weakness? There's Mokuba, but if I know Bakura he used Yugi on Yami, and that would be too much like copying him. When I win, I want it to be original, so that he can't claim I cheated. What's his weakness? His pride. His dueling ability, and his inability to not accept a challenge. Intriguing if I can combine the weaknesses some how. Malik suddenly stared harder at the display. Yes! That'll do perfectly!   
  
He preceded to run up to the counter, shouting, "Excuse me, Miss? I need help here!"  
  
  
  
A/N- Sorry about making their biggest pranks two chapters, but I like writing it that way. The set up, then the prank. Sorry. It'll be worth it. * evil grin * Poor Seto. If I didn't like him so much, I wouldn't torture him so!  
  
Anyway, like I said in the first author notes (like you read them) I think that it'll be fun to have a little contest thing. Digimon has them all the time, but Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't seem to. (If you're having one or know of one, you should tell me about it so that I can enter! ^_^)  
  
Rules:  
  
Like I said at the top, it's an odd/weird couples contest. So couples that you'd normally never see. Examples are Yami Bakura x Yugi; or Magician of Faith x Pegasus. By odd couples, I don't mean that they have to be gross stories, just cute. Don't have to be yaoi, but that doesn't mean that they can't be either.  
  
Story has to be a minimum of two pages long. Can be longer, but it's not really a story if it's under two pages.  
  
Any rating.  
  
Only Yu-Gi-Oh characters. No original characters.  
  
Oddest couple with the best story wins.  
  
Entries deadline June 1, 2002. The story doesn't have to be finished by then, I just want to know if anyone's in it.  
  
To enter the contest, include you fanfiction name (pen name), the story title, and the pairing in an e-mail or in your review.  
  
The prize? I'll write you a story, and dedicate it to you as the contest winner. Yu-Gi-Oh or otherwise. Angst or humor or anything.  
  
Enter! You know you wanna. ^_^ 


	8. Malik's Battle for Prank King (Part 2 of...

Disclaimer: I haven't owned them in all the other chapters, why would I own them now?  
  
A/N- Now, what you've really been waiting for........Malik's prank on Seto! Two chapters left in the story! Malik used the Rod to get the game board, and use of the security room. He has the rod with him in his backpack. Or something.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8- Malik's Battle for Prank King (part 2 of 2)  
  
Malik brought the newly 'acquired' digital playing field, to the phone booth with him. He had specifically bought the version form Pegasus rather than the one from KaibaCorp, just to make Seto madder. After making a phone call, he went off to find his prey. He located him in the food court, half heartily eating a plateful of fries. The little brat, Mokuba, was no where in sight.  
  
Malik sauntered up to him, and plopped himself down across from Seto at the table. He put one arm on the tabletop, put his head on his arm, and watched the passing people over Seto's shoulder.  
  
Seto looked down and glared at him. If Malik hadn't developed an immunity to evil looks from Bakura, he would have been frightened. Malik took no notice of him, and continued to sit there swinging his legs idly.  
  
"Can I help you?" Seto asked, his voice icy.  
  
"I don't think so." Malik said still not looking directly at him.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked bluntly, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Well........" Malik paused. "I was looking for someone to challenge to a duel, and I was going to ask you, but now........." Malik shook his head, and stood up to walk away.  
  
"But now what?" Seto demanded.  
  
"I just don't see a challenge here."  
  
Seto continued to sit, but his expression could rival Bakura in its angry intensity. "I could beat you any day, any time!"  
  
"Doubtful. Highly doubtful." Malik called over my shoulder.  
  
Seto glared at Malik's retreating form, beyond mad. I inwardly laughed. This was going to be too easy.  
  
Taking the digital playing field into the security employee lounge, he set it up on a table there. Then he went to work on it with a wire cutter, a digital clock, a screwdriver, and duct tape. He hummed under his breath tunelessly.  
  
After about half an hour he sat back with a happy sigh. There. Perfect. For the final touch, he adjusted the security camera so it had a clear view of the playing field.  
  
Malik left the room, and went to find Seto again. He and Mokuba were playing air hockey in the arcade. Malik crept up behind them.  
  
When he was directly behind Seto he asked loudly, "Who's winning?"  
  
Seto jumped a few feet into the air, and spun on him.  
  
"You again! What do you want?!"  
  
Malik played with a strand of his hair. "I was still looking for someone to challenge. You up for it?"  
  
"Go away!" Seto snapped.  
  
"Okay. I can understand that. You're scared that I'll beat you. It's no big deal."  
  
"I'm not scared of anything!"  
  
"Then prove it."  
  
"Fine! Where and when?"  
  
"Right now, and follow me!"  
  
Seto looked puzzled, and then wiped his face of emotions. "Come on Mokuba." He said, following Malik to the security 'lounge'.  
  
He calmly looked at the playing field set up on the table. Malik chose a side and sat down. Seto followed suit.  
  
'This is a special board. I assume you're familiar with the design?"  
  
"Yes. My company had a similar one on the market."  
  
"Are you sure you're familiar with this board?"  
  
"Yes already!"  
  
"Good. We'll both start with 2000 points. Normal rules. You begin. Is this agreeable to you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Excellent." Malik smiled.  
  
"Be careful Seto! I don't trust him." Mokuba put in from behind Seto.  
  
Seto nodded at him.  
  
The duel began with no problems. Malik wasn't really trying, just dragging it out. At last fifteen minutes into the game, the first problem began. Seto had drawn one of his blue eyes white dragons, and decided to play it to wipe out Malik and get this duel over with.  
  
"I play blue eyes white dragon!" When blue eyes white dragon appeared it was pink.  
  
"What the hell?!" Seto yelped.  
  
"What's the matter, Seto?" Mokuba asked concerned.  
  
Malik had one hand under the table, where the rod was.  
  
"What do you mean, what's the matter! Look at the board!"  
  
Mokuba looked at it closely. "I don't see anything."  
  
"Look at my blue eyes! What color is it?"  
  
"Ummmm, white?" Mokuba ventured.  
  
"No! It's pink!"  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
"What did you do!" Seto yelled at Malik.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes you do! My blue eyes is pink!" Seto gestured at the board to emphasize his point. He glanced at it, and again it was white. "Never mind." He mumbled.  
  
"Alrighty." Malik said in an agree-with-the-crazy-person voice.  
  
They began to play again. Exactly seven minutes later, the dragon was trapped with Malik's dragon capture jar. When Seto finally got it free again, it again turned pink.  
  
"There! It's pink!"  
  
"I don't see it!" Mokuba exclaimed desperately trying to figure out what was wrong with his brother.  
  
"You!" Seto suddenly stood up, knocking the chair over violently. "You're using your millenium item on me! I know you are!"  
  
"My what?" Malik asked in a shocked voice.  
  
"You know exactly!"  
  
Just then, security burst through the door. "Thanks for the tip, Mr. Malik sir. We'll take it from here."  
  
They were closely followed by men dressed in white, who walked over to Seto and began to try to ease him to the door.  
  
"It's okay, Mr. Kaiba. We'll get you the help you need."  
  
"I'm not crazy!" Seto screamed.  
  
"He's not!" Mokuba insisted. "Why do you think he is?"  
  
"Of, course you're not! We just want to talk to you."  
  
"I've been set up! Unhand me this second or I'll sue! Do you hear me? I'll sue!"  
  
"Do you believe that you've been set up? That there's a conspiracy against you?"  
  
"Yes! Malik did this all!" Mokuba defended his big brother fiercely.  
  
"He thinks I'm an evil spirit that inhabits a rod from ancient Egypt." Malik put in helpfully.  
  
"You set me up!" Seto yelled as he was hauled out.  
  
Mokuba was already on his cell phoning their lawyer. "You won't get away with this!" Mokuba told Malik as he left.  
  
"I already have." Malik skipped off. 


	9. Revenge (part one of two)

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
A/N- yeah I was kind of being a bit too nice to Seto. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't bring myself to do anything too mean to him. I'll try to redeem myself in this chapter. I lied when I said that there were only two chapters left. This one is going to have to be split into two, as it's too long. So there's actually two more after this. The second part of this, and then the epilogue. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9- Ryou's Revenge (part one of two)  
  
Bakura was walking by the electronics store, and a display of TV's when he found out about Seto. A news reporter interrupted the regular programming for a breaking news bulletin.  
  
"Multimillionaire, Seto Kaiba, was taken into custody by police this afternoon, after assaulting the strait jacket fitter for Hawk's Cove Institute for the Mentally Insane. (A/N- not very politically correct I know) Mr. Kaiba had been taken into the institute for an assessment after a brief delusional episode. His public relations agent Mr. Takashi had this statement ready for a press conference earlier.  
  
An older man suddenly appeared on the screen, "Mr. Kaiba had now been released from police custody, and has returned home to his family. This has been a most unfortunate incident, and Mr. Kaiba sincerely hopes that the Hawk's Cove Institute personal recover soon."  
  
"Sir, is Mr.Kaiba insane?" A reporter shouted.  
  
"No, Mr. Kaiba is not insane. I repeat Mr. Kaiba is not insane. This whole incident was the result of an elaborate prank pulled on him by a close friend, that went horribly wrong."  
  
"Will Kaiba be in court over the assault?"  
  
"Probably not. The Institute has agreed to not press charges, as long as Mr. Kaiba doesn't."  
  
The gathered reporter's laughed along with him. Back in the regular newsroom, the original reporter laughed too. "I imagine that whoever Mr. Kaiba's friend is, they can expect quite the problems next April Fools Day!"  
  
Bakura shook his head in disgust. Malik must have used all his luck up this morning, to pull something stupid like that.   
  
Something stupid like what? Ryou asked from their soul room.  
  
Nothing. Shut up.   
  
Are you winning?   
  
Yes. Now be quiet.   
  
But can't I come out now? I've been in here all afternoon.   
  
No.   
  
Why not?   
  
Are you going to quit whining?   
  
...........no.   
  
*sigh*   
  
Ryou appeared beside Bakura causing an elderly woman to drop her bags, and faint. Both ignored her.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe that that worked!"  
  
"It didn't, and if you try it again I'll hurt you. You're going to come with me, and tell Malik that my prank was better then his pathetic attempt."  
  
"Do I have to use those exact words?" Ryou asked nervously.  
  
Bakura considered for a moment. "No. Now let's go find him."  
  
Ryou followed Bakura through the mall; they were just passing the arcade when a loud familiar voice bellowed through the mall, "Tomb robber!"  
  
Bakura whirled quickly to find an enraged Yami. Clearly, he'd scrubbed his arms and face hard to try to get the bingo marks off, but had only accomplished in making his skin very red, which further emphasized the marks. Yugi, standing behind him, wasn't much better. Tristin was on his other side, looking pissed over being sent to security. Joey stood slightly behind Tristin glaring also.  
  
Bakura looked them all over uneasily, starting to slowly back into the arcade. "Heh heh, can't you guys take a joke?"  
  
The small group slowly advanced toward Bakura.  
  
Bakura quickly scanned the area around him. Ryou had gone inside the arcade, and sat at a small table across from Malik.  
  
Malik?!   
  
Malik gave him a cheerful wave. "I win!"  
  
The murderous group outside temporarily forgotten, Bakura glared at Malik. "No you don't! I win! My prank was funny and original! Yours may have been funny, but it was old!  
  
"Old, maybe to you, but very original to this time! I win!" Malik insisted.  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
"Yes!  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes, I do!"  
  
"Fine! We'll ask an impartial person. Ryou, who won?"  
  
Ryou looked at Bakura. 'You have to come back sometime,' his look seemed to say. Ryou then looked at Malik. Malik smiled at him, and Ryou shuddered.  
  
"I......I......I Th.....think that uh, um, uh, .........." Ryou said looking around the room desperately, with a deer caught in headlights look on his face.  
  
Yami, Yugi, Tristin, and Joey suddenly burst in. Malik and Bakura abandoned bullying Ryou, and jumped to their feet. Ryou took this as a sign that god had answered his prayers, and made a break for it. He sprinted headlong past the four in the doorway, and ran for it through the mall.  
  
"Hey!" Bakura and Malik both yelled at the same time, and ran after him. Their judge was getting away.  
  
Yami recovered first and ran hot of their heels, followed by Joey, then Tristin, and lastly by Yugi. They all thundered out the exit and through the parking lot. Seto Kaiba was stopped at a traffic light, just across the street from the mall in his limo when he saw Malik run by.  
  
"Cut them off!" He ordered his driver, and jumped out of the vehicle. Seto then chased after them all, and quickly over took Yugi.  
  
"Who're we going to kill first?"  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"Fine. Malik's mine!" 


	10. Revenge (part 2 of 2)

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10- Ryou's Revenge (part 2 of 2)  
  
Ryou ran faster than he's ever run in his life, but Bakura and Malik were gaining on him. He turned down a side street and put on a last burst of speed seeing his destination, an old building.  
  
"If you stop now, I promise not to hurt you." Bakura promised.  
  
"Much." Malik panted under his breath.  
  
Ryou ignored them both. Suddenly the building door opened, and Ryou dove in. The door shut firmly in Malik's and Bakura's faces, trapping them outside with the enraged mob.  
  
They slowly turned to face Yami and Seto, the others forming a half circle to ensure they didn't get away.  
  
"Hey Yami. Seto. What's up?" Malik asked casually leaning against the door, seemingly not disturbed at all by the fact that they were trapped.  
  
Bakura just glared at them all, shifting into a fighting stance. What ever they decided to do he'd be ready. Of course, he wasn't too worried. If things got too rough he'd just go back to the ring, but that would be running and he wouldn't give these fools the satisfaction.  
  
"Now you die!" Seto informed them both stepping forward menacingly. Yami put out an arm to stop him.  
  
"No. Death is too good for them. Too easy. I think that we should......"  
  
He never got to complete the sentence as at that moment the door Malik was leaning on opened. Malik fell backward, and lay sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Quickly, you fool!" Bakura yelled at him, grabbing his arm and yanking him to his feet. They ran into the building, and tripped a wire. A bucket containing syrup tipped over their heads. Tristin and Joey appeared with bags of feathers, and threw them over the two pranksters.  
  
"Well look what we have here." Yami remarked standing in front of them. "Two giant chickens."  
  
Ryou reappeared and handed a pink skipping rope to Seto and one to Yami. Joey and Tristin helped tie the two, and Ryou and Yugi set about putting the henna in their hair and spiking it into vaguely the shape of a rooster's combs. Once that was in, a bingo dabbing coloring session occurred.  
  
Bakura kept up a steady stream of curses and threats, while Malik just laughed occasionally when the bingo dabber hit him or a feather tickled.  
  
Seto disappeared for a moment out the door, and then held the door open. Tristin and Yami hauled the pair outside and into the waiting car.  
  
Bakura yelled, kicking at them viciously.  
  
Malik just continued to smile.  
  
"What' so funny?" Seto demanded.  
  
"Just thinking of all the ways I'm going to get you all back for this." He said confidently. "You'll all pay."  
  
The car slowed, and Joey happily slipped 'beaks' over their faces, tied in the back with string. The car stopped downtown and Bakura and Malik were shoved out. The car drove away.  
  
The two sat on the curb. People walked by. Some stared oddly, while others burst out laughing.  
  
"You can really control your light can't you?" Malik murmured sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Neither spoke for a few moments, trying to figure out how to get out of this.  
  
"I still win." Malik finally insisted again.  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
They sat on the curb for another thirty minutes arguing, before a kind stranger untied them. After much arguing, and after getting the opinion of the unfortunate Lady that had untied them, it was decided that Bakura had earned the title. Malik re-challenged him later on, but that's another story for someone else to write! It's been fun! Thank you for reading!  
  
  
  
A/N-This is it! The evil thing is done! Hopefully you find this amusing, but if you don't I'm sorry. The point was that they're trying to incorporate all Bakura's and Malik's pranks into one revenge scheme. The 'epilogue' is a little song thing. Bakura and Malik singing 'Anything you can do I can do better.' I changed come of the lines to fit the fic. I hope you like it! 


	11. Epilogue Song

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or any of the characters.  
  
A/N- Just Malik and Bakura singing. The lyrics have been changed to fit the story. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Song: 'Anything you can do I can do better!'  
  
  
  
Malik: Anything you can do I can do better. I can do anything better than you!  
  
Bakura: No you can't  
  
Malik: Yes I can  
  
Bakura: No you can't  
  
Malik: Yes I can  
  
Bakura: No you can't  
  
Malik: Yes I can, yes I can.  
  
Bakura: Anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you.  
  
Malik: No you're not  
  
Bakura: Yes I am  
  
Malik: No you're not  
  
Bakura: Yes I am  
  
Malik: No you're not  
  
Bakura: Yes I am. Yes I am.  
  
I'm superior, you're inferior.  
  
I'm the big attraction, you're the small.  
  
I'm the major one, you're the minor one,  
  
I can beat you robbing', that's not all.  
  
Anything you can do, I can do better.  
  
I can do any thing better than you.  
  
  
  
Malik: No you can't.  
  
Bakura: Yes I can.  
  
Malik: No you can't.  
  
Bakura: Yes I can.  
  
Malik: No you can't.  
  
Bakura: Yes I can, yes I can.  
  
Malik: I can prank on Seto in a field or meadow. (Bakura in the background groans loudly)  
  
I can get at Joey without looking showy.  
  
I can do most anything.  
  
Bakura: (Challengingly) Can you get at Mai?  
  
Malik: No.  
  
  
  
Bakura: Neither can I.  
  
Malik: anything you can sing I can sing louder.  
  
I can sing anything louder than you.  
  
Bakura: No you can't. (In a normal voice)  
  
Malik: Yes I can. (Singing in a loud voice)  
  
Bakura: No you can't. (Practically screaming)  
  
Malik: Yes I can. (Screaming)  
  
Bakura: No you can't. (Yelling so loudly, people in Europe hear)  
  
Malik: Yes I can, yes I can. (Yelling loud, enough people in America hear)  
  
Bakura: anything you can rob, I can rob faster.  
  
I can rob anything faster than you.  
  
Malik: The game shop.  
  
Bakura: The temple.  
  
Malik: The High Priest.  
  
Bakura: The Pharaoh.  
  
Malik: No you can't.  
  
Bakura: Yes I can, yes I can.  
  
Malik: anyone you can con, I can con better.  
  
I can con anyone better than you.  
  
Bakura: Your sister  
  
Malik: The police  
  
Bakura: Palace guards  
  
Malik: The Game King  
  
Bakura: No you can't.  
  
Malik: Yes I can, yes I can.  
  
Bakura: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker.  
  
Malik: I can do it quicker and get even sicker.  
  
Bakura: I can live on bread and cheese.  
  
Malik: And only on that?  
  
Bakura: Yes.  
  
Malik: So can a rat. (Bakura glares at him, "Hey!")  
  
  
  
Bakura: Any school where you went, I could be master.  
  
I could be master much faster than you.  
  
Malik: Can you spell.  
  
Bakura: No I can't.  
  
Malik: Can you add.  
  
Bakura: No I can't.  
  
Malik: Can you teach.  
  
Bakura: Yes I can, yes I can.  
  
Malik: anyone you can beat, I can beat faster.  
  
I can beat anyone faster than you.  
  
Bakura: With your fist?  
  
Malik: With my feet.  
  
Bakura: With your feet?  
  
Malik: With an axe.  
  
Bakura: No you can't.  
  
Malik: Yes I can, yes I can.  
  
Bakura: any prank you can pull I can pull quicker.  
  
I can pull any prank quicker than you.  
  
Malik: No you can't.  
  
Bakura: Yes I can.  
  
Malik: No you can't.  
  
Bakura: Yes I can.  
  
Malik: No you can't.  
  
Bakura: Yes I can, yes I can.  
  
Malik: I could be a racer, quite a steeple chaser.  
  
I can jump a hurdle faster then a turtle. (Bakura sarcastically in the background "Wow")  
  
Bakura: I can open any safe.  
  
Malik: With out being caught?  
  
Bakura: Yes.  
  
Malik: (Smiles sweetly) That's not what I thought.  
  
Bakura: anything you can reach, I can go higher.  
  
I can sing anything higher than you.  
  
Malik: No you can't. (normal voice)  
  
Bakura: Yes I can. (higher voice)  
  
Malik: No you can't. (higher voice still recognizable as a guy's)  
  
Bakura: Yes I can. (high girl's voice)  
  
Malik: No you can't. (higher girl's voice)  
  
Bakura: Yes I can, yes I can. (high enough to shatter glass)  
  
Malik: (puts hands over his ears) Wow! You win!  
  
Bakura: Of course, I do!  
  
Malik: (grins maliciously) But, then again, the competition was rigged from the beginning because you sound like a girl to begin with.  
  
Bakura: Take that back!  
  
Malik: Never!  
  
Bakura chases Malik off stage screaming at him in a foreign language.  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
